Je ne regrette rien
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Quinn escucha cosas que no debe escuchar. Rachel rompe las reglas en su residencia. Y ambas hacen lo imposible por la otra.
1. inicio

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Disclaimer: Glee**

**Advertencias: temas un poco fuertes como el Suicidio, depresión, Bullying y**

**otros que nombraré cuando sea necesario.**

**Femslash, y lemon**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Je ne regrette rien<strong>_

La mayoría que conocía a Quinn Fabrey lo hacía de rumores, de vista, y a veces ni de eso, pero no había quien no supiera de su nombre.

Siempre por un chisme de " _¿Escucharon lo que dicen de…?" "Creo que lo hizo porque es medio perra…" " Amo como se ve, quisiera ser ella, aunque sin su actitud" "¿Cómo alguien tan linda puede ser inteligente, y tanto?" siempre habían comentarios así, y había comenzado a soportarlos e ignorarlos, ya que los tuvo desde que se mudó a Lima…_

_…Pero un día ya no pudo más._

_Quinn había llegado temprano ese día a su casa._

_Pensó en subir y dormir, así que no hizo mucho ruido, cosa que fue mala decisión. Además creía que no había nadie por lo que no dijo ni una palabra…_

_…Descubrió que había sido un error cuando al llegar se encontró con algo terrible en la cocina._

_Había un hombre que era el amigo de su madre, un asistente social, que vivía queriendo ayudar a la mujer compartiendo la mitad de la custodia de Quinn desde que era niña, porque era amigo de la infancia de su madre, pero la mujer siempre se negó, tal vez porque sabía que su hija lo odiaría, pero se veía siempre en sus ojos, hasta Quinn lo notaba, que la mujer si quería tener ayuda. Y muchas veces se sintió culpable de privarle eso…pero con lo de hoy nunca lo haría._

_— ¡Ah..ah-h alto, ¿No viene …?_

_—No Quinn no llega hasta más tarde—Le respondió la mujer al hombre mientras follaban._

_El la tenía encima y de la mesa de la comida._

_Eso hizo pensar a Quinn cuántas veces habrán hecho eso y ella habrá comido allí…_

_Casi comienza a arcadas que le delatarían._

_Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que vendría._

_Cuando el hombre se corrió dentro de su madre, cuando Quinn cerró los ojos para no ver eso._

_Comenzó a reír_

_—Que suerte que la mocosa no esté aquí_

_Y se molestó mucho, su madre le mataría por decirle así a su hija_

_—Sí, la verdad…cuando nació no se por qué no la deje en adopción, es un dolor de cabezas la adolescente, casi se queda embarazada, tiene más vida sexual que yo y por su culpa su padre me dejó_

_—Vaya, y no, "tenías" porque ahora no tendrás menos vida sexual que ella creeme_

_Y Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados tuvo que abrirlos para poder ver si era cierto que era su madre la que decía semejantes cosas…_

_Y sí lo era…_

_No podía creerlo, eso le dolió, le dolió muchísimo más que lo que podría dolerle otra cosa que le dijera un fulano._

_Así que sin hacer ruido se fue cómo llegó._

_Volvió a su auto..._

* * *

><p>Mientras manejaba no podía creerlo aún, ¿Le culpaba en serio que ese alcohólico de su padre le dejara?<p>

Si fuera por Quinn que se lo quede, porque ahora que sabe de eso ya no le importa nada.

Volvió luego de un par de horas de pasearse por todas partes.

Al entrar su madre le dio una sonrisa muy grande.

_Hipócrita…, _fue lo único que pudo pensar ella.

—Hola mi amor, estábamos por tomar el té, ¿Te nos unes?—Preguntó la mujer.

Y a su lado el hombre, ese asqueroso hombre.

—Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?—Se había levantado y abrió los brazos para abrazarle, pero la chica le ignoró olímpicamente y solo le miró con un odio que le hizo erizarse los bellos del cuerpo al hombre.

A su madre solo le respondió con un todo sin emociones.

—No—Y se fue arriba.

La mujer se extrañó, pero Quinn apostaba que solo era algo por el momento ya que tenía más tiempo a solas con ese asqueroso.

Así que ella solo cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

Estaba harta de su vida, de todos, y de su madre.

Había veces que coincidía con ella y no sabía el por qué nació…


	2. Desarrollo

**_Allison: Te quiero, eres una de mis lectoras favoritas xD, y por ello dejo esto aquí ahora, y me encanta saber que conoscas la canción, personalmente amo a Edith Piaf_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien<span>_**

No, de verdad no se arrepentía de nada, absoluta y llanamente de nada, porque cuando despertó en el hospital, por quinta vez en el mes, sabía que eso era lo que quería, quería morir o al menos estar lo más lejos posible de su madre, y si esa era la única solución, pues entonces lo aceptaría.

Así que cada tanto lo hacía. Comenzó fácil…tomó una cuchilla de las de afeitar, con la que su madre se afeitaba las piernas, y sin remordimiento ni nada se cortaba a la altura del brazo.

Lentamente…le gustaba sentir ese dolor que corría por su piel hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Era extrañamente liberador y por primera vez en su vida sentía que hacía algo por voluntad propia, no como hizo desde que entró al colegio.

—Quinn debes ser parte del equipo de porristas—Le había dicho su madre.

Ella lo hizo

—Y ser capitana

También, fue la mejor a base de esfuerzo y lo logró.

—Educada, linda, respetada e inteligente

Tenía las mejores notas, era avanzada, linda y todos lo confirmaban con esas miradas de babosos, y siempre era educada y cortés hasta con quienes menos quería…como el amigo de su madre.

Pero se había cansado, ya era demasiado.

Se reveló, se acostó con Punk y mintió de estar embarazada y luego dijo que lo perdió solo para ver a su madre sufrir casi un paro cardíaco.

Además recordaba cómo de niña era ella y no su padre la que le pegaba hasta lastimarle feo y tenía que dejarla en urgencias mintiendo que se cayó o algo así, mientras que su padre agredía verbal y psicológicamente.

Así, más el odio ajeno, tenía mucho por lo que sentirse una mierda todo el tiempo.

Por ello cortarse fue satisfactorio…

Hasta que comenzó a desmayarse y se dio cuenta lo que de verdad estaba por hacer.

Y con lo último de consciencia que le quedaba llamó a emergencias.

— Emergencias ¿Cuál es la suya?—Se escuchó a una mujer del otro lado, y ella como pudo habló

—Me desangro…—Trató de hablar pero la mujer le interrumpió

—Ya mismo estamos llevando una ambulancia a su dirección—De seguro la sabían por la llamada, así que asintió como respuesta aunque no le viera y se cayó al suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre y palideciendo más de lo que ya lo estaba naturalmente.


	3. Peor Momento

**Gracias por los comentarios y los responderé a penas esté en casa, pero ahora ando un poco apurada.**

**Que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Peor Momento<span>_**

**_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_**

Era un momento delicado, siempre en este hospital, en especial en esa sala, llegaban pacientes en sus últimas, era de emergencias totalmente así que todos sabían que lo peor podía pasar ni bien la persona llegase a la puerta, así que sabían que debían actuar rápido y no dudar, porque dudar allí significaba una perdida, una vida menos.

Así que Rachel Berry estaba lista cuando le dijeron que venía una paciente que se desangraba. Y presintió que sería un caso difícil, porque normalmente cuando le llamaban chicas diciendo eso, eran de las que se cortaban, de las maltratadas, de las suicidas, o de cualquiera de esas que pasaban por un mal momento, así que tenía claro que tenía que ser cuidadosa y no ser para nada ruda con esa chica o decaería de forma terrible, como una que una de las doctoras no tuvo delicadeza al decirle que estuvo mal lo que hizo, cosa que no le correspondía decirle, y terminó cortándose con un bisturí que encontró en la sala de operaciones, suerte que no había llegado a su yugular o no estaría viva la pobre.

Preparó la sala donde le recibiría, porque no quería tener que hacerlo al último cuando las cosas podían salir mal.

* * *

><p>—Abran paso, abran paso—Decía haciendo que las personas de la sala de espera y otros médicos desconcertados desaparecieran del camino. Y así le llevó hasta la habitación donde tendría que suturar, limpiar y buscar por más heridas en esa chica.<p>

Era una rubia, tenía el pelo corto, era de verdad linda para ser sincera, porque tenía ojos preciosos aunque estaban brillosos por el llanto que había estado teniendo antes de que llegasen, y estaban entrecerrados. Y además se le veía delgada, tal vez un poco más de lo que le gustaría verle así. Porque no era algo bueno, alguien que se cortaba y además iba en camino a la anorexia no era una buena combinación…porque siempre terminaban mal.

—Tranquila, ya estarás bien, las heridas no fueron muy profundas y no perdiste tanta sangre como para desmayarte así que estarás bien—Le comentó para que se relajase algo, porque se le veía muy tensa.

Pero lejos de ayudar Quinn lo ignoró o casi.

No tardaron en llegar al cuarto que Quinn se desmayó.

—Mierda…—Tenía que actuar y rápido.

* * *

><p>Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, y pensó que de verdad sería por culpa de la pérdida de sangre, además que no había dormido bien en días.<p>

Lo que si estaba segura es que _todo le daba igual._

No le importaba morir, si fuera por ella ojalá pasara eso. Porque ahora de seguro la doctora le llamaría a sus padres y ya no tendría más que hacer que recibir otro sermón y posiblemente esta vez sí le harían ir al psicólogo.

Y así era su vida, todo un asco.

Cuando volvió la doctora a la sala, no pudo evitar notar que no era nada fea.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Puede que rara por los medicamentos por las posibles infecciones, porque no sabemos con qué te cortaste, además de que tener sangre ajena siempre provoca cierto rechazo de tu cuerpo—Le dijo de una forma tan dulce que desconcertó a la otra, porque hace tiempo que alguien no le trataba así, tal vez desde que era niña…y de verdad lo extrañaba.

—Bien…—Aun así respondió secamente, sin emociones, muy frío para alguien que se veía como ella y miró a otro lado sin prestarle mayor atención.

Para Rachel no era una sorpresa, sabía que los pacientes de este tipo siempre eran bastantes reservados con sus cosas, y no quería presionarle porque sabía que la familia lo haría por ella, así que simplemente le dejó tranquila luego de decirle un par de consejos.

—Espere—Le dijo en un impulso algo imprudente, y la mujer lo hizo.

Quinn le miró algo apenada, no sabía por qué se animó a eso, pero tenía que seguir porque ya había empezado.

—Yo…podría, podría no llamar a mis padres ¿Por favor?—Le pidió de la forma más triste que pudo haciendo sentir pena a la otra.

Pero era parte de los protocolos…así que no podía ayudarle.

—No…perdona, pero no puedo, es parte de mi trabajo informar a los familiares—Se disculpó aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Por favor, no sabes cómo son—Pero la mujer negó y se estaba por marchar— ¿Por qué crees que quiero morir…?

Fue lo último que escuchó y le dejo helada a Rachel.


	4. Intento de Superación

**_Intento de superación_**

**_C'est paye, balaye, oublie, je me fous du passe_****_  
>Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allume le feu<span>_**

Al volver a despertar encontró que había sido culpa de su teléfono, había olvidado apagarlo. Sabía que su madre le hablaría y su amigo también, pero no quería escuchar la asquerosa voz de ninguno por lo que ahora sí lo apagó.

Pero ya no podría dormir…ya le habían interrumpido el sueño y ella era de las que le costaba dormirse una vez que le pasaba. Por ello pensó en hacer algo más, cosa que por la hora sabía que era algo difícil, porque a las cuatro de la mañana no había mucho que hacer…aunque esas cosas nunca le detuvieron, así que se levantó, y se puso algo de ropa, o quiso hacerlo, pero no encontró nada más que unas bragas, así que andaba con esa bata de paciente y su ropa interior.

No le importó mucho porque no había nadie como para ser vista, así que salió de la habitación lo más antes posible.

* * *

><p>Le tardó un poco, pero se memorizó todo el lugar, cosa que se veía difícil, porque era enorme, tenía más tres edificios, y era porque era el más privado y caro de la ciudad y posiblemente del país, y por ello casi estaba fuera de Lima, pero eso lo había contactado, porque tenía el dinero y le haría pagar a su madre aunque sea monetariamente, donde más le dolía, por ser la peor en su título.<p>

Así caminó lentamente por las Alas del lugar, hasta llegar hasta el tejado, Sí era raro pero había algo así como un balcón en el tejado y ella subió por allí, se suponía que no cualquiera podía pasar, porque allí había una sala donde guardaban los medicamentos y era peligroso que los pacientes fueran allí, en especial lo del tipo de Quinn, pero a ella poco o nada le importó.

Ella rompía las reglas de todos lados y no era algo que le preocupase, así que terminó allí arriba.

A pesar de que lloviera e hiciera frío, ella no bajaría, porque era tranquilizante eso, se había mal acostumbrado a maltratarse de esas formas aunque sea congelándose o resfriándose, pero no le importó.

Porque así eran las cosas para ella, mientras más dolor sentía menos pensaba en las cosas que había dicho su madre o cómo se acostó con ese horrendo amigo que tenía.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel le encontró allí ya en la tercera noche, se molestó pero pronto se acostumbró, porque siempre que podía, y más cuando hacía un clima horrible, era como si de verdad buscase empeorar su estado y ella no quería eso, pero no podía mantenerla alejada de allí porque siempre lograba salir de su habitación incluso si le cerraba con llave su habitación, cosa que le hacía creer que salía por la ventana o algo así.<p>

Por ello había comenzado a intentar otra cosa, como llevarle abrigos, paraguas, quedándose con ella para que no hiciera cosas raras…como saltar del techo, a que al ser un cuarto piso podía hacerle mucho daño y si caía de mala forma podía morir, así que para evitar todo eso, le hacía compañía, aunque al comienzo la chica lo odiaba, y siempre se quejaba de que lo hiciera, pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a aceptarlo.

Esa chica tenía que quedarse unos días sí o sí, porque no querían que tuviera una recaída además porque su madre, luego de regañarle le dijo que se quedaría y asistiría al psicólogo de esa institución, así que enojada tuvo que aceptar, no tenía de otra. Así que simplemente tenía que aceptar eso.

Cada jueves lunes y sábado tenía que estar en una aburrida sala, sentarse en un largo sillón o acostarse si lo quería, y hablar y hablar de estupideces que no quería.

—Vamos señorita Fabray si no cooperas terminarás aquí por más tiempo, y se que no quieres eso, así que si quieres terminar rápido te aconsejaría que terminases ayudándome a entender cuál es el problema—Le dijo el hombre que estaba tratándole hoy.

Sí, había hecho que le cambien de persona a cada rato, porque no cooperaba o les incomodaba haciendo que cambiasen o que solo renunciaran a ella. Pero este era demasiado insistente así que pareciera que tenía que soportarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

—Vale…—Dijo ya cansada, porque este no se daba por vencido sin importar cuantas cosas sin sentido hiciera, o cómo actuase, más bien parecía que era su especialidad, tratar con chicas testarudas como ella.

Así que si tenía que cooperar solo para irse a casa encerrarse en su cuarto y escuchar canciones deprimentes todo el día, lo haría.

* * *

><p>Había comenzado a mejorar, le decía al Psicólogo lo que quería escuchar, sin que supiera que era intencionado y nada real, porque decía tooodo lo que alguien sano le diría, cosa que así obtendría su salida de allí cuanto antes.<p>

Pero no esperaba que las cosas mejorasen, solo que siguieran igual hasta que se mudase para ir a la universidad y entonces no tendría que preocuparse más por su horrenda madre y su asqueroso amigo.


	5. Fin

**_Final_**

**_Mes shagrins, mes plaisirs,_****_ Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux  
>Balaye les amours avec leurs tremolos, Balaye pour toujours<br>Je reparas a zero_**

No esperaba esto, para nada, no esperaba volver a ser feliz como lo había sido de niña cuando su familia no era un infierno, cuando su madre no le odiaba, cuando sus compañeros no le odiaban, y cuando podía sonreír sin estar mintiéndose a si misma de sus sentimientos, y eso era raro, sumamente raro, pero así eran las cosas para ella, ahora lo era.

_Ahora era feliz_

* * *

><p>—Quinn—Llamó tratando de que se despierte porque era obvio que estaría dormida. Pero como siempre que lo hacía no escuchó una respuesta, pero lo comprendía era temprano aun para ella, porque solía despertar a eso de las una de la tarde cuando eran vacaciones y a las diez cuando tenía trabajo, pero así era la cosa.<p>

—Oh, Quinn, vamos despierta cariño, porque aunque te veas preciosa quiero que estés despierta, te hice el desayuno—Le dijo y la otra solo gruñó dormida y volteó para seguir así.

Rachel se río, era demasiado obvio que no se despertaría, así que se rindió, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miró a la chica.

Se veía tan pacífica dormida, que casi olvidaba que era la misma chica que estaba sufriendo en el hospital donde trabajaba hace más de un año.

Estaba dormida, se le veía tranquila, con el ceño relajado, no como siempre que encontraba una razón para fruncirlo. Respiraba tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma armoniosa, al igual que parecía casi sonreír al dormir.

Eso simplemente le hizo querer abrazarle. Porque era imposible no verle así y no querer hacerlo, así que no se resistió, primero acomodó un mechón en su oreja, amaba a esa chica, la amaba tanto que no podía ni quería obviamente, imaginar qué hubiese pasado si de verdad hubiese muerto con esos cortes en sus muñecas.

Podía ahora mismo ver las marcas, esas cicatrices blancas y algunas que por alguna razón se mantenían roja, debe ser porque cuando andaba nerviosa esa chica siempre se las rascaba aunque a ella no le gustase, era una maña que no podía quitarse de esos días malos, y aunque ya se hubiesen pasado y podría decirse que casi lo superaba, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

—A veces me entristece recordar que te hacías esas cosas…—Le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Quinn pareció reaccionar un poco con el abrazo, pero no hizo más, solo se movió un poco hasta quedar cómodamente en el pecho de la otra, y Rachel sonrió, de verdad que la adoraba a esta chica. Ni sus problemas, ni nada pudo separarla de ella.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien señorita Fabray, ya está lista para marcharse de aquí, tiene una recuperación larga que trabajar pero ya no es necesario de que sea aquí.<p>

Y con eso Quinn no pudo estar más feliz, podía irse.

Aunque no significara que las cosas de verdad mejoraran porque aun tenía a esa terrible madre de por medio, pero no importaba, ya no tenía que preocuparse por responder cosas de mentira a ese psicólogo, así que con una sonrisa se marchó.

Fue por unos papeles que Rachel su doctora le entregó. Esa mujer había ayudado mucho a su recuperación en su estadía, tratándole dulcemente y como una amiga más que como una profesional, cosa que le agradecía mucho, hasta lo expresó con un gran abrazo antes de marcharse.

Porque si algo había evitado desde que le internaron era cualquier tipo de contacto físico que no sea el estrictamente obligatorio, así que eso le tomó por sorpresa a la morena al recibirlo y de forma tan cariñosa,

Así que eso fue todo…o eso creía.

Ahora mismo estaba en el auto, su madre le había pasado a buscar, se estaba yendo a casa, a ese infierno una vez más.

* * *

><p>Las cosas parecían volver a ser soportables por el momento, pero siempre que pensaba eso algo malo pasaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que no le impresionó cuando al venir el amigo de su madre ella comenzara a hablar de nuevo mal de ella.<p>

Porque mintió de irse a lo de una amiga, ya que no tenía ninguna, así que se quedó en la ventana de la sala escuchando sentada allí todo lo que decían.

Cosas horribles desde _Debí dejarla en adopción, _frase que parecía ser la favorita de esa mujer, hasta _Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para echarla de la casa, podría usar la excusa de sus abusos de permisos y de sus excesos como el que le llevó al hospital._

Y eso fue suficiente.

Estaba lloviendo, estaba bajo el agua empapándose, pero poco le importó, se había quedado allí por ello, porque sabía que diría alguna cosa como esa.

— Es bueno saberlo madre—Dijo sin más cuando entró de golpe cuando terminó de decir eso.

La mujer se congeló, de verdad no esperaba eso, no esperaba que su hija le escuchase decir jamás eso, porque si algo había pensado era que podría decirlo sin culpas mientras no estaba aunque estaba en su propia casa y corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

—Oh, querida no es lo que creíste escuchar—Comenzó el hombre saliendo del sillón pero Quinn lo hizo que dejase de hablar en seguida.

—Mejor cierras esa boca antes que te la parta, tú no tienes voz ni voto en esta casa, eres un maldito extraño—Le respondió fríamente, y le atravesó como una daga a ese tipo por lo cual se quedo sin decir nada.

—Quinn… no seas irrespetuosa—Habló por fin la madre.

—Tú también cierra la boca, no me importa nada de lo que digan, ninguno de ustedes dos, y si fuera por mi este asqueroso ser no estaría en nuestra casa, pero está aquí ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Los vi follar aquí mismo y si hay algo que me diera más asco que eso es que no te importase decir esas cosas de mi luego—La cara que tenía era de odio de ese sentimiento que podía quemar con la mirada si lo dejaba pasar.

Así que la mujer molesta, iracunda por todo lo que dijo y por cómo le faltaba el respeto, tal y como la vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada, le golpeó, con una fuerte cachetada que sonó hasta en los cuartos más lejanos de esa casa.

Y con eso Quinn se quedó con la cara de costado.

Podía sentir cómo le ardía y le picaba ese golpe, porque de seguro por la fuerza que usó, tendría la mejilla morada para dentro de unos minutos, así que se acomodó de nuevo. Le miró por una última vez con tanto odio que casi podía matar con la mirada.

Subió tomándose su tiempo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar tomó una maleta, guardó todo lo que pudo allí, menos las fotos familiares, anuarios, regalos de su madre, o cosas que le recordaran a su desastrosa familia y bajó las escaleras arrastrándola.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte con él, pues me remplazará, o aun mejor "Piensa en que jamás existí" si de todas formas para ti eso sería un sueño hecho realidad y más que yo misma lo diga—Y con eso tomó las llaves del auto y salió.

Que se jodiera, se quedaría con el auto.

— ¡Quinn! No te atrevas— Le advirtió la mujer, pero tan poco le importaba lo que le dijera que tomó en sus manos la llave de la casa, la copia que era suya, tenía la _ Q y F _de su nombre grabadas en ella, y la tiró a los pies de su madre.

—Que te diviertas con ese cerdo—Esa fue su despedida y subió al auto.

Esa fue la última vez que vería a su madre, o casi, pero por ahora así era.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, tenía hambre, nada de dinero, cosa que no se fijó lamentablemente de traer con ella, y hacía un frío de muerte, y el auto a pesar de ser bastante nuevo no tenía un buen sistema de calefacción, así que no podía evitar congelarse.<p>

Sus camperas todas eran regalos de su madre o parientes o de ese hombre, así que las había dejado en casa, cosa que no se arrepentía pero su deseaba tener algún tipo de abrigo con ella ahora mismo porque pronto se resfriaría si seguía así.

Pasó por tal necesidad, que pensó en tal vez hacerse algo para que le dejasen quedarse en el hospital un tiempo y así tendría comida y cobijo, pero eso era caer bajo, y además ya no se hacía daño, porque si algo había aprendido de esas horribles experiencias es que no vale la pena hacerse todo eso, porque quien menos debía sufrir más de lo que ya lo hizo desde joven era ella.

Así que casi besa a Rachel cuando la encontró en el centro, y le invitó a comer al escuchar cómo rugía su estómago mientras se saludaban.

A decir verdad era la primera persona en años con la que se llevaba bien así que no le molestaría pasar más tiempo fuera del hospital obviamente con ella.

* * *

><p>—Así que huiste de casa<p>

—No lo llamaría "huir" exactamente, porque es como una salida más declarada, aunque bastante forzosa, sin embargo no usaría esa definición—Le respondió dándole una mordida a su comida.

Rachen asintió. Le había logrado sacar el por qué estaba allí, por qué estaba tan mal y hambrienta, porque ella parecía alguien de mucho dinero ya que se había internado en ese hospital hace tiempo, pero parecía que el salir de su casa le quitó todo eso, así que suficiente flaca era como para pasar más hambre, por lo que terminó invitándole la cena y la chica dudó en aceptar, después de todo se veía que era de las que odiaba depender de la gente, pero logró convencerse luego de un largo rato.

De esa forma terminaron en un buen restaurante para comer alguna comida decente que Quinn no había probado en horas.

—Gracias…no sabría cómo terminar de agradecerte, de verdad eres la mejor—Le dijo cuando terminaba su comida y comenzaba con el postre, que se negó muchas veces en quererlo pero la otra sin importar sus quejas lo pidió igual y evitó que la otra lo negase.

—No hay de qué, y se cómo podrías agradecerme, ¿Qué te parece pasar la noche en mi casa?—Eso le sorprendió a la otra, porque simplemente había planeado quedarse en su auto como ya había hecho, pero al parecer la otra tenía planes distintos.

—Rachel… no podría—Pero no escuchó las negativas.

—Dijiste que no sabías cómo agradecerme, y esto es cómo, además sino me ofenderé—Sonrió pícaramente, y la otra suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, pero la verdad me sorprende que seas tan pesada cuando quieres serlo.

—Lo soy y como no te imaginas, así que no quieres conocerme de malas

—Claro que no…

—Perfecto, cuando termines vamos.

* * *

><p>Se había rehusado tantas veces en aceptar lo que le propuso luego cuando quiso irse, pero de nada sirvió, como había comprobado esa mujer no era de las que se daban por vencidas fácilmente.<p>

—Vamos Quinn, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi departamento, además necesito alguien que me dé una mano con él y las comidas, ya que el nuevo hospital me tiene bastante ocupada—Le decía pero la otra seguía negándose.

—Por favor…—Rogó pero nada.

Parecía imposible de convencer de que se quedase, pero podía probar algo más, algo con lo que estuvo soñando despierta desde que la volvió a ver cómo lo hacía desde que estuvo en el hospital.

—Vale como quieras, pero si esto te cambia la razón, bienvenida serás a quedarte—Le dijo dándole el número de teléfono, porque aunque no se animó al final a hacer eso que quería al menos tendría a alguien con quien contar si eso de estar sola no le funcionaba.

Cosa que obviamente pasaría, porque no tenía dinero y pronto tendría que comer, y aquí era difícil de encontrar trabajo, porque después de todo era una ciudad pequeña y todos buscaban trabajo, por lo que siempre había alguien que ganaba ese puesto que uno quiere tener.

Así que con eso la dejo marcharse y eso hizo, aunque sabía que pronto volvería a verla parada en el umbral de su puerta.

* * *

><p>Y luego de pasar mucha hambre y desesperarse de verdad, se rindió y dejó que la otra ganara.<p>

— ¡Está bien! Tú ganas—Dijo cansada luego de que abriera la puerta—Quiero quedarme contigo—Le confesó cosa que ambas sabía que sería cosa de una vez porque no lo diría de nuevo jamás.

—Claro, pasa querida.

Y así la dejó pasar.

Ahora viviría con ella, cosa que lo sentía raro, porque se acostumbraba que los novios se mudaran a la casa del otro cuando su relación crecía, todo porque no tenía amigas reales así que no creía que con una amiga se pudiese quedar a vivir. Pero así era.

* * *

><p>Y aunque tuviera un cuarto para ella sola, se había acostumbrado a quedarse con ella siempre, a tenerla al lado incluso mientras dormía.<p>

La primera vez le fue sumamente incómodo de confesar o pedir, pero terminó diciéndole que quería dormir con ella esa noche, y la otra sonriendo siempre le aceptaba, hasta que no fue necesario que lo pidiera, sino que con solo aparecerse en la puerta del cuarto ella le haría lugar.

Y lo adoraba, comenzaba a amar de verdad estar con esa chica, porque era todo lo que siempre quiso que su madre fuera. Era amable, dulce, la cuidaba mucho como si fuera parte de su familia, se preocupaba por ella más de lo que su familia jamás pudo. Y siempre que podía le expresaba cariño cosa a la que no se acostumbraba aun pero podía hacerlo. Como las veces que despertaba abrazada a ella, como al cocinar que le diera un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en la mejilla al igual que al volver a casa, era algo que le hacía sentir como la esposa de una larga y buena relación, y un día se lo dijo y le hizo reír a Rachel, cosa que desde entonces se volvió su broma personal que siempre se decían como si de verdad estuviesen casadas con la otra.

Y así se acostumbró a vivir con ella y no solo eso, sino que lo comenzó a amar, comenzó a quererla a Rachel…

* * *

><p>—Ya Quinn, tranquila, fue una pesadilla y nada más—Le aseguraba Rachel abrazándole.<p>

Porque desde hace unos días despertaba con pesadillas, desde que comenzó a sentirse rara al dormir con la chica y se había decidido quedarse en la habitación de invitados, pero con ello habían comenzado esas horrendas imágenes en su sueño, de los traumas del pasado, así que por ello Rachel le había escuchado gritar y fue con ella.

Siempre lograba calmarla pero comenzaba a cansarse de ello, así que le obligó a volver a dormir a su lado, cosa que aunque se quejase terminó haciendo.

Y así volvió a la vieja costumbre.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días, y el año, terminaron formando una pareja, y se mudaron a otra ciudad porque ella ya no quería recordar a nadie de allí, ni recibir más cartas de su madre, así que lo hicieron y terminaron en New York y nunca fueron más felices.<p>

Lo que esperaba Quinn era no volver a recaer, pero esas costumbres, esas obsesiones era difíciles de quitar, aun más cuando ella tenía aun una mentalidad dañina, era solo cuestión de tiempo, y ojalá se diera cuenta antes de que sea tarde.


End file.
